


Market tax

by 4gardiean



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fourth Age, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4gardiean/pseuds/4gardiean
Summary: A farmer worries about the market tax he will have to pay with the return of the king.





	Market tax

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2019, day 16 (I18).   
> Prompt covered: market day

“Will you go to the market today?”

“Yes, I have to. We need to get the goods sold so that we can provide for our family. I just hope that I have enough coins to pay for a place in the market.”

“Why? You always have enough coins.”

“Yes, normally I do. But I do not know if the king will have changed the market tax. I remember how my father complained about the raising of the tax when Lord Denethor became steward.”

Galoron sees his wife, Sadreth, looks thoughtful before smiling at him. He wonders what she is so happy about. Knowing her, he will not have to wait long. 

“Why do you not take some of Reiniel’s embroidery work with you. She told me that she wants to sell it but does not know when would be a good time. You can sell it for some additional money and give her a share.”

“That is a great idea. Will you tell her? I want her to accompany me then so that she can sell it for a good price. I am afraid that I know little about embroidery to sell it at a good price. Half of the money she will get and I do not need for market tax, I will place in her dowry.”

“Of course, I will. I am sure that she will be happy to accompany you. Your suggestion for what to do with the money is a good one.”

About two hours later, father and daughter leave for the market to sell their goods. At the market, Galoron is pleasantly surprised to learn that the market tax has not changed. This will mean that the embroidery will give them even more money to put in Reiniel’s dowry.

At the end of the market, father and daughter leave for home with a heavy back of coins. Today’s market was good and they got everything sold fairly easily and for good prices. 


End file.
